Merah Maroon
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Sebuah pertarungan di planet mati.


"KAIZOOOOOO!" Teriakan itu menggema menusuk pada setiap atom planet terbengkalai itu. Kilat merahnya menarik merusak permukaan sampai tertinggal cipratan hitam yang mengerikan. Sayap merah mengkilat itu sudah membentang, siap menusuk perisai maroon yang bergerak acak tanpa bisa diprediksi, "BERANINYA KAU!"

Kaizo, siratan mata kosongnya tidak terpukau sama sekali. Tarian kilat dan suara guntur yang menggema tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya barang semili pun. Perisai tenaga maroonnya tidak bereaksi juga. Dia tidak takut, hanya menunggu sampai saat yang tepat.

"BEBASKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU AKU HABISI SEKARANG JUGA!" Gertakan teriakan itu mengancam, Boboiboy Voltron mengamuk dan siap melemparkan tombak kilatnya sebagai sebuah ancaman mematikan.

Senyuman kecil mengembangkan, senyuman kosong bermakna tanpa arti tapi meremehkan, "Ini kehendakku, kemauanku, kebebasanku. Kau siapa memang bisa ikut campur?"

"AKU TEMANNYA!" Balas Boboiboy, tombak merah itu sudah menyerap setiap kilat merah yang ada dan siap meledak jika mengenai sang target, "AKU RIVAL! AKU KAWANNYA! KAMI BERBAGAI SUKA DUKA YANG SAMA!"

"Kalau kau temannya, aku kakaknya." balas Kaizo dengan suara pelan, dia menarik pedang tenaganya yang sudah berkilat maroon, "jadi aku lebih berhak daripada kau, Boboiboy."

"KEPARAT!" mengambil ancang-ancang, memantapkan bidikan, tombak voltron dilempar tepat di mana Kaizo berada. Dengan jarak berkisar setengah kilometer, tombak mematikan itu hanya perlu sampai ke tujuan dengan jarak waktu setengah detik.

"Tangan bayang..."

Tombak mematikan itu terhenti, ujung belati kilatnya yang tajam tepat berhenti di depan mata Kaizo. Sebuah tangan bayang besar menggenggam erat gangganya sampai terciprat kilatan merah kecil yang hampir membuatnya melepaskannya.

Kilat merah itu membelalak, irisnya yang bergaris halilintar menyalak tak percaya, "Apakah..."

Tangan bayang yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari kondisi normal itu menampakkan sosok Kaizo yang masih berdiri tegak. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, memandang rendah pada Boboiboy yang melayang pada langit hitam di atas sana.

"Kau... Kau pakai kuasa dia..."

"Kuasa hanyalah sebuah kekuatan yang akan selalu menjadi inti bulat yang tidak bisa membesar. Power sfera hanyalah wadah yang digunakan untuk menampung kuasa dengan penggunaan batas wajar. Sementara kita, makhluk hidup, adalah wadah sesungguhnya yang memiliki kebebasan untuk mengembangkan kuasa itu. Mengevolusikannya. Mengkembangkannya. Menguranginya. Membatasinya. Semua itu terserah pada kita. Apa kau tidak tahu pada hal ini, Boboiboy?"

Sebuah decakan terdengar. Kilatan lancang itu mengerut siap membuat tombak mematikan sekali lagi, "Ya, aku tahu." ujarnya pelan dan mendesis, "tapi kau tidak ada hak untuk menggunakannya."

"Aku ada hak." Kaizo menyahut cepat, "aku kakaknya."

"BERHENTI DENGAN ALASAN TIDAK BERGUNA ITU!" Sekali lemparan, tombak mematikan voltron yang kedua melesat pada Kaizo. Dibalas dengan Lemparang tombak voltron yang pertama. Ujung bilahnya yang saling bertubrukan menghasilkan hujan petir yang menggema di setengah area planet. Suara menggemanya bagai ledakan bom atom menyeruak sampai seluruh planet.

Disusul dengan Voltron menciptakan dua bilah pedang satu mata melengkungnya menerjang Kaizo yang menyelimut dirinya dengan dinding tenaga maroon. Prismanya tercipta menghantam bilah pedang Boboiboy. Memantulkan tenaganya dan tidak memberi celah goresan barang sedikit pun.

Kaizo mengusap gelang ungu di tangan kirinya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Merasakan lembutnya komponen besi yang bereaksi perlahan memberikan dirinya tenaga kegelapan. Kulit kasarnya memberikan rasa gesekan tersendiri namun masih terkesan lembut, "Sebentar lagi..." bisiknya pelan.

Pedang tenaga digenggam erat, Kaizo melayani setiap tebasan bilah voltron yang menggema memberikan kilatan petir menggelitik panas setiap berbenturan. Bagai Boboiboy sang dewa petir, dia membuat sang planet terpaksa tunduk padanya dan memberikan tenaga halilintar sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa ampun, sang raja diktator mengamuk menuntut paksa menuruti kehendaknya.

"BERITAHU AKU DI MANA DIA SEKARANG!" pekikan amarah itu terselip di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit antar pedang dua lawan satu. Meminta pertanyaan jelas yang hanya disahut seribu keheningan, "JAWAB AKU, KAIZO!" teriaknya penuh amarah. Boboiboy mengubah kedua bilah pedangnya menjadi sebuah tombak. Ganggang panjang dan ujung pisaunya mengacung pada Kaizo, menantangnya dalam pertarungan tak berujung.

Tebasan pertama, Kaizo harus menjaga jaraknya dan memperkuat proteksinya.

Tebasan kedua, Kaizo mendapat luka yang sama di bawah mata kirinya.

Tebasan ketiga, Kaizo harus membuat dinding pelindung penuh.

Bagaikan Lu Bu yang mengamuk, Boboiboy tanpa ampun menghujani Kaizo dengan kilatan petir dan halilintar. Memaksanya keluar dan harus menyerahkan diri memberikan jawaban jelas.

Bangkitlah. Itu yang ada di benak Kaizo selama pertarungan. Menerima, membuang, membalas, menahan, dan menebas Boboiboy yang mengamuk membabi buta. Dengan galaksi planet yang berpihak pada kilat merah, Kaizo hanya bisa berdiam melindungi diri dari amarah itu. Tapi sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi maka semua akan berakhir. Beberapa menit dengan sepersekian detik lagi semua akan berakhir.

10... Boboiboy menciptakan qirin.

9... Kaizo menciptakan dinding maroon berlapis.

8... Qirin menyerap semua kekuatan halilintar dan Voltron.

7... Kaizo memejamkan matanya.

6... Qirin mengaum, memakkan telinga siapa saja.

5... Teriakan amarah Boboiboy juga menggema menusuk langit.

4... Kaizo memantapkan kuda-kudanya, mengacungkan pedang tenaga maroonnya pada Kaizo.

3... Qirin siap menerjang Kaizo dan menghancurkan tameng yang sekuat titanium itu.

2... Kedua kelopak mata Kaizo terbuka, menunjukkan iris merahnya yang penuh kepasraan.

1... Qirin menerjang. Bersedia membunuh planet yang sudah mati itu.

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy."

Sebuah sayap putih terkepak, membentang indah dengan gemerlap anugerahnya yang memukai hati. Bulu-bulunya menetralkan kilat merah menusuk kulit. Cahaya mukjizatnya membungkam Kaizo dan Boboiboy. Sosok berhelai ungu gelap terbang di sana. Selendang putih tembus pandang yang melilit kedua tangannya memberikan kesan betapa tinggi derajatnya di galaksi ini.

Fang, dengan sayap malaikat, turun ke galaksi.

.

.

Bersambung?

.

A/N: Saya serahkan pada para pembaca apa maksud fanfic ini. Curahkan semua di kolom review. Dan mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya. Karena fanfic ini dibuat untuk latihan saya kembali menulis action. Saya menikmati sih. Saya tunggu kalian di kolom review. Lebih tepatnya, tolong di-review ya.


End file.
